


The long and winding road

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: (It didn't work), Cock Warming, F/M, Laughter During Sex, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Trying to not be so loud, space sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is on his lap and oh, if he has dreaming of this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The long and winding road

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo ~ I haven't wrote heterosexual smut for long three years by now, so be patient with me. I just love this couple so much, we need more fanfics. So... here, have some smut. Title from the Beatles song since Beth is a big fan of the Beatles like myself :)
> 
> Also, if you liked the fic, I would love you to please reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/130609656229/the-long-and-winding-road) on tumblr :D
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it: left a comment, give it kudos, put it on your bookmarks as you like :)

**The long and winding road**

“So, ummm...” 

Johanssen looked up to him, her tiny fingers stopping their furious tapping on the computer and her pretty eyes staring right into his. Beck sighed, taking a sit at her side and hoping no one would come into the room now because he could never handle the embarrassed if somebody could witness this scene, right now, right... here. Beth winked a couple of times; she probably noticed how his hands were white fists and that he was nervous as hell, like a teenager about to tell his parents he got a bad note and a call from the director’s office. But this was worse, this was one of the worse scenarios to do this too but hey, it’s not like if they have better options. 

“Doctor?” She says softly. 

There was something about the way she was looking at him. She was curious but at the same time like excited, like if she already knew what he was about to say and like if she has prepared an answer for a long time by now. Then she smiled, putting her entire attention to him and Beck tried to smile too, moving his hands to touch her fingers, trembling and sweating the life out of him.

“I wasn’t supposed to say anything until we went back, but...”   
“Yes?”  
“Things has changed, right?” Beth nodded and Beck swallowed hard, his Adam Apple moving before he could say anything else. “Right... Well, you see... I a--- ummm... Well, ummmm...” 

Silence. 

Beth took his hands with a firm touch, her soft fingers feeling sweet over his cold skin and the trembling stopped. He mumbled something before she looked up at him again and smiled, cute nose moving with her big smile, pretty face lighting up. She put her hands on both his cheeks, leaning over him and looking tiny as ever, probably cute from the door or over the tables in the other end of the room. Beth kissed him softly, her pink lips feeling like life on him, more real than anything since all this madness started. Chris has closed his eyes by this time, both hands touching the fabric of her sweater and wanting to feel more, to be even more unprofessional and take this moment to be complete theirs. If they were going to die trying to save Watney, so be it; right know, he could die happy at all.

“I know, doctor”, she said. “Me too.”

She was looking at him with secure eyes, pink on her cheeks but feeling what he was trying to say. Maybe none of them were exactly good with words or the situation didn’t need them, this was okay and it was what they wanted. So he kissed her again, this time more firm and secure of himself, of her and her feelings, wanting to show her how he felt too. 

Johanssen was small and light, it was easy to carry her and put her basically on his lap, making the kiss more deep and intimate without becoming something else. She let him slide his tongue on her open mouth, warm kisses were always the best kisses and she was good at this so he didn’t want to stop. And Chris didn’t know but he was, too, good for her; his body was always warm and ready to cuddle, perfect arms and abs in which she could fit perfectly (and she has thought about that for a while by now), big tights and big hands to felt loved in. Soon it become something else, the cute factor has left them and they knew they couldn’t sit there and make out to someone to walk in. Chris opened his eyes, looking breathless at Beth, her now red lips, her blushed cheeks and demanding eyes, full of months of pinning and wanting. He wanted too, he wanted so bad it was almost scary, even pathetic. 

“You are on my lap.”

She was. Beth smiled at him, laughing softly before kissing one and two more times, eyes closed with all the intention in the world to feel him closer.

“You want me somewhere else?”, she asked. Her face blushed immediately, this wasn’t like her at all. But It has been son long, she has wanted this for so much.   
“Ummm...” then Beck sighed, big hands on her waist. He licked at his bottom lip before smiling at her. “We can’t stay here...” he murmured.   
Beth looked at him winking until she realized what he was talking about. “Oh, sure. Just... I have to finish this...”   
“Ummm...”

Then she moved over him, to the computer without leaving his lap, feeling his growing aroused between her legs. She bit her own lower lip, Chris could see her face trough the computer screen, two taps more and she was done, closing the laptop and putting on her feet. Chris walked after her, unsure of what was happening and how they end up here but hey, he wasn’t going to complain at all. Again, if they were going to die, he could die happy now.

“I love you.” He finally says and she looked at him immediately, both standing in the middle of the aisle to their quarters.   
“Ummm...” It was her turn to say, then she pointed at her room.

Beth opened the door, letting him enter with a nervous trembling on her tiny hands. He didn’t say anything, he stay stood in front of her, waiting for instructions or a signal of what was about to happen now. So she just sited on her cot without even looking at him, taking off her shoes and sighing deeply before address him again.

“You want to sit?” and he nodded, sitting by her side again, trying not to look too desperate for an answer. “Me too”, she said again. “Me too.”

They kiss again and once more before ending up laughing, trying hard not to seem so nervous as both were, knowing where they were going and knowing what it meant. There was silence then, she opened her eyes to find herself laid on the mattress, looking at his cleft chin while he kissed her forehead. Their lips touched again, Beth caressing that cleft after months of asking herself how it would feel and if Chris would like her to touch it. He didn’t say anything, he let her do as he wishes so Beth kissed it, licking in the middle for a moment before putting her hands on his stomach, feeling the---

“No way!” and she lifted his shirt, eyes wide open. “Why do YOU have abs?”   
“Ummm...” and the answer was ‘I’m an extreme adrenaline junkie and I love to jump from rooftops and helicopters on parachutes, I also was in the air force you know’. “I... like to work out.”   
She moved her hands over his stomach, touching his firm abdominals. “You have a parallel secret agent life none of us knows about?”   
Beck laughed. “You will be the only one who knows.”   
“Oh”, she exclaimed moving her hands up, up, up with his shirt. “I’m the Bond girl.”   
“You are more like Agent Faustus in Mission Impossible 5.”   
“I’m trying to be hot here, doctor”   
“Ummm...”

He was shirtless now and his body was some kind of illusion, there is no way he could have such marks and muscles being just a doctor, so the Air Force has to be. His arms were bigger than she thought, same for his shoulders and his sides were full of little moles and she had to smile, caressing them and following their path up his arms, his pecks, his clavicle and his neck, kissing him tender and wet, their hearts hammering on their chests. She moved away from him slowly, reaching her pants and looking away while taking them down. 

Chris gasped for a moment. This was happening. Oh, god this was happening. He swallowed hard, sitting on Beth’s cot without a shirt and with a growing erection between his legs. He took Beth in arms again, making her blush and smile when he buried his face on her neck, kissing and licking with his hands all over her, caressing her smooth naked legs and tights, touching the fabric of her panties and smelling the sweet scent of her blond hair. She gasped when Beck roused his erection over her, she could feel him hard against his pants and her panties, so she started to rub herself on him, hot feeling filling her from toes to head. Both moaned, then hushed the other just to laugh at their cute behavior, there was something familiar in this and that’s how she knew it was right, this was going to happen anyway and now, now was a good time for it.

She groaned, Chris taking her by her lower back, rubbing their laps in midair, her nipples visible on her tin shirt and their bodies warming the other while their hunger for the other growing with every moan and wet kiss. She rodeo his neck with her arms, kissing him deep and passionate, tongue playing with his and her little hands touching every clothe free part of his body, searching for his pants to take them down, helping herself with her bare foots. Chris smiled into their kiss when he felt his pants off and looked at her with an amused expression, stopping his movements to take off her shirt and she wasn’t wearing anything else.

“Alright, I’m cold” she said after a moment. He has been too silent, just looking at her body.  
“Let’s be clear,” he started, moving her to take the bed sheets for her. “I’m a dumbass hopeless romantic, okay?”  
“Right” she smiled at him once the sheets were off.

He caressed her arms then, blue eyes loving the exposed skin in front of him, leaning for a tenderer kiss, finally chest to chest causing Beth goose bumps all over her abdomen, making her nipples hard against his skin. “You are beautiful”, he mummed then, Beth smiling against his lips before kissing him again, putting her legs around his waist and little hands exploring his back. She could feel the way the tip of his fingers did their way on her skin, how we has counting her freckles and moles, kissing every bit of them until Beck found her breasts. His tongue traced her nipple while his fingers caressed the other, he pushed her breasts together and sucked on them gently. He could hear her moan, her lap rubbing on his and his cock begging for release. It’s been a while since he last… well, it’s been a while for everyone on Hermes.

So he started another path of kisses down her belly, fingers playing with her nipples before touching the elastic of her panties, removing them almost immediately while she tangled her little fingers on his hair, looking him do his way between her legs. Chris smiled looking into her eyes, he licked at her clit carefully without breaking eye contact, one time and two times, his prick jumping in his boxers at the sight of Johanssen biting at her own lip to shut her moans, red cheeks and hard nipples, her skin full of goose bumps and her legs trembling for every little shock of pleasure.

“Ah! Shit, Chris!”

The doctor soon groaned satisficed between her legs, mouthing at her clit and licking her open. He slide his tongue in her, her fingers pulling at his hair and her moanings filling the room even when Beth was trying to be as quiet as possible; so Beck give himself to it, to make her feel good and want him the same way he has wanted her for so long. His tongue traced a wet path from her upper lips to her clit, then back down and in, penetrating and starting a slow, burning and pleasurable movement, in and out, his nose buried in the thick hairs and massaging her clit gracefully.

“Doctor, doctor, doctor…”

Then, his fingers came to play, one deep inside her and his thumb massaging her clitoris before he toyed it with the tip of his tongue. One lick, two, three, four licks and five before adding another finger and stopping at her clit, he looked up at her and saw Beth’s blushed expression, mouth wet and open, moanings floating around them and her legs giving him home on her body.

God, he was so going to remember that image forever.

Chris kept fingering her, in and out, so wet and hot. She was soft everywhere and sweet like anything in the world. If he died right there and right in this moment, he died a damn happy man. And felt like doing so when he kissed her again, sloppy and lazy, tongue against tongue, knotting each other in a slow rhythm and unknown flavors. Beth smiled at him when a fine line of saliva was keeping their lips together, he broken it by kissing her jaw, then her neck, then her clavicle and her shoulders, burring his nose again on her hair, biting and marking like there was no tomorrow and his fingers desperate to get deeper and deeper until she get rid of them, pressing him against her chest and making him move towards the matters, Beth on top of him, her brown eyes darker in lust and desire, a shining spot on them when she started to down, down, down her tiny hands on his chest, then to the elastic of his brief boxers and then they were somewhere in the floor. He couldn’t care less. He was naked with Beth Johanssen on top of him, her tiny hands around his shaft and her tiny, pink, glorious lips peppering the skin of his chest in kisses and little bites.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck…”

She was caressing his sack with her right hand, then his perineum with just one tender finger, the edge of her nails driving him crazy with her rose. She played at his nipples, soon masturbating him with a lazy stroking, using his own pre-come as slick to go easy on it. He was harder than he has ever been, he swears. She could feel the veins on his penis, pulsing with emotion and desire, he needed to be inside her soon or he was going to come right there on her hands. She caressed the head of his cock with pre-come, biting his bottom lip and moaning with him when he took her from her back tights and moved to his lap, their sexes touching and making them whimper in each other mouths.

“I’m gonna…” He said and she nodded, her hands on his shoulders so he could lift her easily.  
“You are big.”  
“What?” Chris looked at her, blinking at her words.  
“You are too big…” She murmured softly, looking down between them.  
“Oh.” Alright, to be fair, yes, he was big, but he looked bigger because she was too small and, just in appearance, delicate. “Ummm… do you don’t li-?”  
“Don’t even say that or you are surely not gonna get lay never again on this bed.” So he shut his mouth and she smiled at him, she was even bossier than him It seems. “You are big, got abs and nice legs. You are even handsome… I must be dreaming.”  
“You dream of me like this?” He teased, she pinched his ribs and then obliged him to lay down in the mattress, she taking the lead now.  
“And even worst.”  
“Please, tell me about those dreams when I’m--- Oooh… Damn, you are thigh.”

Beth smiled, nodding and leaning to his face for a kiss, letting her body get used to his cock inside her. She was warm and thigh, perfectly wet and soft for him, her kisses sloppy and lazy. They stayed like that for a while, all kisses and little laughs, and the feeling of fullness for her to be more than amazing. She was going to ask him to do this more, probably back on Earth. She could see her afternoons like this, just her sitting on his lap and this feeling, him inside her, filling her like no one before, and oh God, he was big for Christ sake, he was really big. So she started moving, first making circles, letting him feel her warm and his shaft rubbing her clit and she moaned, letting him out and then in again, slow oh so slow.

“Shit, Beth, just move.”

And he lifted her away a little, being in the air as he penetrated her more quickly and with strength. The first blow took her by surprise, making her moan loud and she quickly placed a hand on her mouth, looking at him with eyes wide open. But Beck didn’t stop, on the contrary, he continued his thrusts with a filling rate. In and out, in and out, Beth silenced her whimpers and moans with her own hand, eyes tightly closed, hard nipples and her hips following the movements of Chris’ the best she could until she reached into his rhythm. Chris caressed her belly, feeling the way her abdomen moved every time he entered her then going up, up, up until he reached a breast and massaged it softly, making her moan even more, opening her eyes to meet him half the way in a fierce kiss.

“Owwn…” She exclaimed when she he stopped, rolling them on the bed. “What…?”  
“I love you.” He reminded her, starting to thrust into her again, this time deeper and harder. “I love you so much…”

He couldn’t stop saying that and she was looking right into his eyes, moaning and whimpering with every thrust, not even trying to stop it from happening. He couldn’t care less too, he just wanted to feel her and hear her calling him, it was a whole new world for him now, she calling him this way, saying his actual name and the lost ‘doctor’ here and there, it was exciting, no matter what. And he loved her, goddammit, he did. He loved her in the same way he was loving to kiss her and being inside her, filling her up like this, looking at her face while she enjoyed having him in, welcoming him in every thrust, meeting his hips every time and kissing him when she wanted, biting his lips and his tongue, scratching his back with each thrust.

“Oh! Chris, Chris, Chris… Aaah, doctor I’m going to… Doc, doctor, doooctor.”

Chris smiled at her, kissing the tip of her nose before outing her. Beth looked at him with surprise, more so when he manhandled them to give him her back, kneeling on the bed. He kissed her shoulders and traced with his tongue her freckles before he separated her legs further and entered her without any kind of warning. She groaned hard and the doctor put a big hand over her mouth, Beth kissed it and she felt him smiling on her neck when he mouthed there, penetrating her with harder and faster thrust, getting both to the edge again, room full of moans and the sound of sweat skin against skin. He kissed her neck from top to bottom, bottom to top, and then to her lips, his other hand on her belly and then her clitoris, rubbing it with his thumb, Beth moaning between his lips.

She was going crazy, it was too much. Soon her hands ended supporting her weight with her knees, him entering her faster and faster, making it more difficult for both of them to shut their moans and whispers. He was about to come, he knew it, he could feel the beginning of his orgasm in the bottom of his belly and he went deeper and harder, Beth hiding her face in the pillow, shutting her almost screams there until he felt her squeeze him inside as her moans became more erroneous. Then, he was gone, lost in her tightness and her delicious wet walls around him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Beth! Beth!”

He came inside her, none of them thinking about it at the moment, just enjoying their union. Beth smiled at the warm and unfamiliar feeling, sighing when he left her, waiting for him to turn her around to kiss him properly. But that never happened as the doctor began to lick her vagina almost immediately, two fingers buried in her and his thumb from the other hand gently massaging her clit. Beth immediately groaned again, closing her eyes and feeling a wave of heat running her whole body, then a clash of electricity from head to toes, and, at least, the desired orgasm filling her completely.

“Oh god, Chris, Chris Chris!!” She moaned while her orgasm hit her, coming on his mouth and fingers.

They stayed quiet then, Chris moved to turn her around, hugging her to his chest and putting her tiny body on top of his, chest to chest and mouth to mouth, kissing like if their lifes depended on it. And yes, her mouth was heaven, her small fingers touching him felt like the answer to all his problems and lonely afternoons back on Earth, her entire presence the ultimate purpose of his life, to make her happy and to be with her in any kind of way. This was a miracle, she was perfect in all the ways it’s possible to be perfect and he was lucky to have her, to hear her laugh as she congratulates him for being a good lover and then, to see her sleep over his chest, warm thanks to his bigger body and not going anywhere else.

“I love you.” He said again to her hair, kissing her forehead before cover them with the bed sheets.  
“Ummm…” She exclaimed and Beck smiled, letting her sleep. Tomorrow was another day of work and preparations. “Yeah, yeah, doctor… I love you too…”

He stopped then, looking at her to watch her still asleep with a big smile on her lips, he hair a mess expanded on his chest. Chris smiled, hugging her to his chest and resting his chin over her head, letting the sleep win over him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
